Linda Lane
Linda Lane was a talented spy and Artist who assisted the Supreme Custodian in the search for the Child Princess, or as she liked to call her, The Queenling. Following a lead that the Heap family's daughter looked very different than the others, she was very useful in revealing the identitity of Jenna Heap. She was the Heap's next-door neighbor and good friend, whick allowed her to get to know Jenna and even draw pictures of her, later used to convince the Supreme custodian that Jenna was the Princess. Biography Early Life Linda Lane was an only child who was born in the Port. The family moved to the Castle when she was seven, and got a couple of rooms in the Ramblings near the rooftop gardens. They sent Linda to the Orange Elementary School. Linda was a pretty child. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. But under the pretty mask, things were not so pretty. She would make a friend then find out all her secrets, dump her then find another friend, who would hold these secrets. Linda moved her way through the class until they realized what Linda has been doing, and that was the end of any friends for Linda Lane. Linda became a lonely child. She often eavesdropped, trying to overhear conversations until it became a habit. This even caused her mother to be arrested and thrown to a dungeon. She heard her mother whispering bad remarks about the Supreme Custodian. She was admitted to the Custodian Youth, who met in the stables every week. Her father had seen her Tell-Tale Badge who had guessed what she had shared and what was going on, but was too scared to even confront her own daughter, which led to the father moving out. Linda was admitted to a spy nework, and given a new room in the Ramblings to live in. She was a successful spy, and proved useful to the Supreme Custodian in finding out about Jenna Heap. She was given a course in herbs and healing, and a room beside the Heaps at Room 17, Corridor 223. Using her drawing skills, she accurately sketched faces and gladly reported it to the Supreme Custodian. When she discovered the date of Jenna's birth, and for a reward of a job-well-done, she was given a new identity and one of the best rooms in the Ramblings. ''Magyk'' On threat from DomDaniel of Comsumption the Supreme Custodian followed a lead he had about the Princess's whereabouts and put Linda Lane in the same coridoor as The Heaps. Before she moved she was given a crash course in herbs and Physik to gain the friendship of Sarah Heap. She soon did jsut that and became a close friend of Sarah. She put her drawing skill to good use and did many sketches of the children which she sent on to the Supreme Custodian which confirmed his suscpicions. And when she learned Jenna's birthdate the Supreme Custodian was done with her. He gave her a new identity and one of the best apartments in the Ramblings. But soon she was recognised by the family of one of her victims and was pushed off of her balcony to be found dead in the river. ''Physik'' Linda Lane was not seen again until she chose to appear on the ghostly barge of Queen Etheldedda where she agian was helpful to those who are after Princess Jenna. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts